


a thousand times

by destiny919



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Multi, Si Vales Valeo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:36:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiny919/pseuds/destiny919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They tell him, "You will experience a continual rolling death."</p><p>They don't know that Tarvek has been experiencing that for a very long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand times

They tell him, "You will experience a continual rolling death."

They don't know that Tarvek has been experiencing that for a very long time. A thousand little deaths. Of trust, of hope. All these things that died, all these things that Tarvek killed himself, to save his life. Now they want to do it again? They don't know he's the master at it.

So what's one more, really? Tarvek has died more than once, more than twice, a thousand times before. This is just the first time resurrection has actually been a concern.

Not only for him, but for Gil. Tarvek hasn't died for someone else before. Certainly never had someone die for him.

No one has ever volunteered to die _with_ him.

And there's Agatha, too, who's dying for him. Because she kissed him, even if he doesn't remember it.

He'll live for them. He'll die another death for them.

And when they all die together, he finally feels alive again.


End file.
